<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night in Kyoto by Chicory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663960">A Night in Kyoto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory'>Chicory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Kyoto, M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They spent the winter in Kyoto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night in Kyoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was feeling bad that I haven't posted (or really written) anything for AO3 in three years. I wrote this little ficlet because I just really wanted to write pretty Kageyama -- although it became more about winter and historical Kyoto. I wasn't going to post it because I'm not at all sure about the characterization but two people who kindly read it for me said it was cute. This is actually a scene for a potential historical AU but we'll see if I ever get around to writing it, especially since I haven't been able to write anything in three years.</p><p>Feel free to tell me if the characterization is terrible! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the winter in Kyoto; the winding, sloping streets buried under thick piles of flickering snow; rows of fragrant pines decorating the houses along the main roads. It was the last day of the year and the moon was dark, the sky lit up with silver-bright stars, the River of Heaven running across it all in a faint glimmering arc.</p><p>The restaurants and teahouses stayed open until late; the indigo and brown curtains of the entrances fluttering each time people went in and out. The smell of ramen and udon wafted outside to the streets in clouds, crystal-white for one shocking moment in the gentle glow of paper lanterns before dispersing in the thin air.</p><p>Hinata dragged Kageyama into the restaurants every time he caught a whiff of a mouth-watering scent, and they competed who could finish the huge bowls of broth and noodles and slices of beef faster. Between servings, Hinata chatted with the other patrons while Kageyama sat sullenly beside him. He didn't mind, even if he teased him about it, because even with his surly expression Kageyama drew attention; long strands of ink-black hair falling against the white curve of his neck, the skin slightly damp from the heat of the shop. Hinata's gaze strayed to it throughout the evening, with the abstract want to bite it.</p><p>Towards the evening, people flooded the snow-enveloped streets, carrying pine torches and running from house to house, knocking on the doors and the gates, and making an exuberant senseless racket. Hinata joined in the crowd, laughing, and Kageyama followed because Kageyama always followed. He didn't know how long they ran up and down the streets, drunk on the atmosphere and the sake, but sometime around midnight he pulled Kageyama into a quiet, secluded alley between the houses and kissed him breathlessly and giddily against the black wooden wall, his hand on the back of his neck to pull him down. The noises of the crowd faded away, the occassional flicker of a torch passing over the deep shadows around them, like a slide of light over a dark pond.</p><p>They went back to their inn, afterwards, stumbling over the engawa outside their room in a hurry, their hot breaths curling white in the cold air between their mouths. They tripped over the threshold, and Kageyama grunted when his back hit the floor and Hinata barely got the door closed behind them. A breath of frost lingered after but Hinata didn't notice, all of his attention on the warm feel of Kageyama's smooth skin and the wet heat of his mouth and the faint scent of incense on his kimono. Without conscious thought, his hand sank into his sleek black hair and he pulled it open, the long strands spilling across his bare shoulders and the hard floor underneath him.</p><p>Hinata pulled back and stared fixedly, his breaths heavy in the silence of the room; Kageyama stared back, his eyes a blue so dark it appeared almost black. The heavy folds of his deep violet kimono were rumbled, his long hair dishevelled, his mouth kiss-swollen and dark red.</p><p>"Mine," Hinata said, unconsciously, and Kageyama's mouth crooked in a challenge.</p><p>"Why won't you do something about it?"</p><p>Irresistibly Hinata tipped forward again and captured his mouth, always insolent and mean. He didn't bother undressing him, just pulled his kimono apart until his hands met bare heated skin. Kageyama's long strong legs winded around Hinata's waist and his back arched off the floor when Hinata pushed inside, his hands slipping down his sweat-slick back. His breaths went ragged and harsh, straining.</p><p>Eyes falling to the elegant line of his throat, Hinata stooped down and sucked on the tender skin under his jaw until Kageyama gasped and jerked. His hips didn't falter, rocking into him relentlessly and mindlessly. <em>Mine mine mine</em>, Hinata thought, panting hoarsely and staring at the pink flush on Kageyama's pale skin, damp with sweat, his usually sullen expression dazed with pleasure. Hinata loved how he looked when he fell apart, loved how he was the one who made him fall apart.</p><p>He pressed their foreheads together, hips faltering and finally stopping. For a moment, they stayed still and breathed in silence each other's air, and then Kageyama said, "Get off, moron," his voice like gravel.</p><p>Hinata rolled to the floor beside him and listened to the familiar noises of Kageyama getting up and cleaning. He almost drifted off, and when Kageyama settled into his futon Hinata crawled in beside him and proceeded to drape all of his limbs over him. Kageyama grunted and grumbled but he didn't push him off. Hinata pushed his face into the nape of his neck, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, if anyone did! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>